Unopened box
by justbeache
Summary: Some extended scenes from House Guest.  S/E trying not so hard to get to school on time. D/K as she makes a final attempt to reason with Damon. Chapter 6 finale
1. Chapter 1

Unopened box:

Set during Cry Wolf - I loved the romantic weekend idea for Stefan and Elena but I thought it needed to be sexed up a bit. Here's my amped up version of what happened before the wolves arrived.

* * *

"You are such a liar," Stefan teased Elena as he picked her up, kissing her deeply as her legs come up to wrap around his hips.

Slowly making his way over to the counter, setting her down as he continues kissing her, tracing her lips with his tongue, she kisses him back, imitating what he's doing to her lips before she biting down on his lip gently then licking it quickly to sooth it causing him to growl at her boldness for biting a vampire.

Needing a distraction, he brings one hand up to unbutton her shirt while the other reaches for her boots and tugging them off. Letting them drop to the floor, they go unnoticed as the intensity of their kiss quickly evolves beyond anything that they've ever felt before. Sometimes being a vampire was a good thing when speed was involved, he had their clothes off in no time, all the while pressing kisses wherever more skin was exposed.

Elena tries pulling him back up to her lips but he was too busy making his downward descent to her throat, breast, belly and finally placing wet kisses on her thighs, teasing but not quiet giving her exactly what she wanted.

"Stefan" she complained. "Stop teasing me." "Oh, I'm just getting even for awhile ago." He bantered back, his sexy voice seeming deeper than usual, his green eyes smoldering as they met hers. Using his tongue giving her a quick lick at her center before going back to just pressing sweet little kisses on her inner thighs.

"Please" she cried out again really needing what was just out of reach. "Please what?" he asked tormenting her. "Please kiss me." she begged. "I am kissing you." dropping more butterfly kisses on her thighs. "Kiss me with your tongue. Here." using her hand to show him exactly where she needed him.

"Hmmm….my pleasure" he muttered as he quickly brought his tongue where she so desperately wanted him to be. "Oh, God! Stefan!" she cries out as her hands are in his hair pressing him closer to her. Lapping at her center, tasting her essence, he thinks he can spend all his time here, this could be his new drug. She IS his new drug. He adds one finger, then two inside her as her entire body begins trembling, he continues with his mouth and fingers as he quickly brings her so close to climax.

"I need you inside me now!" she practically screams, needing him to continue this pleasure but wanting him to feel as good as he was making her feel. She tugs on his hair, pulling his face up to hers, kissing him deeply, tasting herself on his tongue, as he scoots her off the counter, she wraps her legs around him as he enters her in one filling stoke.

"God" they gasped simultaneously as the pleasure of their joining seemed to overwhelm them for a moment before he starts them with a not so gentle rhythm that had them groaning loudly with each stroke feeling better than the last. He's hands are on her hips guiding their motions, her arms are clutching his shoulders as her mouth finds his neck and give him a little love bite.

"Elena!" he yells as he feels his face started to shift, quickly regaining his control by bringing their lips together as he feels her body start to clinch around him. "Come with me" she tells him. "God yes!" he replies back as he increases the thrust of their bodies together, both completely lost in the sensations they have created in each other. "Oh…God! Yes!" she screams as her body continues to tighten around him signaling to him her continued release and causing him to come deep inside her. "Elena!" He yells her name as their mutual climax seems to go on forever.

As they come back down to earth Stefan whispers in her ear "I love you," their bodies still joined together. "I love you too" she tells him placing kisses on his neck, working her way back to his lips. They stay like that for a few minutes just kissing and savoring being one.

"Let's get cleaned up then I'll make dinner." he tells her as he starts walking them to the bathroom. Making quick work with the soap and water, they walk back into the kitchen to gather their clothes.

"I'm sorry, I barely let you in the door before I just sort of went all caveman on you" He tells her looking a little sheepish.

"Caveman or vampire?" Elena quips back…."I know which one I prefer." "you can go vamp on me anytime you want" she tells him as she moves out of the kitchen onto the sofa, sitting down to tug her boots back on.

"Really? you better not tell me that, or I might not let you wear clothes all weekend long or ever." He quickly adds giving her his best smoldering, sexy look.

Smiling seductively back at him "I'm going to walk outside and look around a bit, but later, after dinner, no more clothes sounds like a plan to me." She tells him grabbing the blanket off the sofa and walking out the door to towards the dock.

* * *

A/N

I'm thinking about writing the end scene where Stefan confronts Elena about Elijah's plan for her. Let me know if I should do that or if you have other story ideas for me to write.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is the end scene from Cry wolf, S/E continuing their conversation from that episode with a little makeup session included.

* * *

"That's not heroic, it's tragic." He tells her as he walks away leaving the room. Elena lets him leave, knowing he needed a minute to calm down.

Elena walked out to the docks by the house when she saw Stefan standing out there. She approached quietly, wrapping her blanket tighter around her. She knew that he knew she was there. It hurt that he didn't acknowledge her. She gathers her courage and takes a deep breath, before letting it out.

"Stefan, look at me," Elena tells him taking his arm and turning him around to face her. "I don't want to die!" she tells him "Unless it's to be with you forever." Stefan looked stunned, it was the first time that she had ever spoke about wanting to be what he was. But he couldn't be distracted they had a more immediate issue to solve.

"Is that your plan? For me to give you my blood before the sacrifice? Because that might not work, Elena. You're putting your faith in Elijah, a man that gave up his humanity a long time ago and he's an original, so he might have ways to kill that even having my blood in you wouldn't be enough to save you!" His voice carrying over the water.

"Look, it's cold out here. Lets go back inside and we'll talk this out." She tells him, looking him in the eye, waiting for his agreement. After a moment he nods, taking his hand, she brings it up to place a kiss on it as she leads them back into the house.

Elena placed her blanket in front of the fireplace asking him "Is this ok?" Stefan nods yes as he takes a seat and pulls her down beside him, gently caressing her cheek with his fingertip before pulling her into his arms.

"I don't want to lose you, Elena. Ever." Stefan murmurs into her hair.

She grips his shirt and buries her face into his shoulder. "I don't want to lose you either, Stefan." She says softly, brown eyes tearing up and slipping down her face. Stefan reaches out to brush her tears away with his fingertips, bringing his lips to kiss the path her tears had taken before allowing their lips to finally met.

"Promise me that you'll work with us to come up with a way to save you" He asks her as he pulls back from their kiss.

"I'm not going to promise that, if Elijah finds out that we're trying to circumvent his plan, he wouldn't hesitate to kill everyone." she stubbornly argues back.

"It's a risk we'll just have to take, we can't let him go through with this plan, we have to make our own plans and find a way out of this situation." Stefan tells her "Please?" looking into her eyes, his own pleading with her to agree.

"Please?" as he nuzzles her neck, placing kisses on the spot that he knows she can't resist. "You're not playing fair" she quips but leans her head back allowing him better access to her neck as he continued his assault on her senses, his hands reaching for her shirt to pull it over her head making quick work of her jeans too, leaving her in just her bra and panties.

"Two can play this game," she tells him quickly ridding him of his shirt. Pushing him onto his back and raining kisses over his chest, down to his belly before encountering his jeans, which she unsnaps, slowly sliding them down his hips taking his boxers too.

"You are overdressed " he tells her as he starts to unclasp her bra.

"Wait, there's something I want to try." she tells him as she pushes him back to the floor, taking his hands and placing them under his head. "Keep those here, while I have my way with you Mr. Salvatore." she tells him smiling seductively

"I have to keep my hands here?" he asks "While you have your way with me? I don't think that's possible." His green eyes looking intrigued none the less.

"Just for now, be good." she tells him before she starts trailing kisses over his neck, using her tongue to lick his collarbone, "You taste yummy." she tells him as she continues her downward path.

"Elena" he cries out "I need to touch you" as he starts to bring his hands out from under his head.

"Not yet," she tells him trailing her mouth lower. "I'm not done with you." placing kisses on his belly, both his hipbones before reaching her final destination and taking him into her mouth. "Elena!" he cried out as his hands are suddenly in her hair to try and stop her but instead finding himself encouraging her to continue. "Oh God, that's so good." quickly succumbing to her unbelievable heat, taking him deeper with each stroke of her mouth.

Finally when he couldn't take anymore, he pulls her up to him, kissing her deeply as he removes her bra and tears her panties in a rush to get them off.

Already so turned on from the pleasure she was giving him, Elena sinks down onto him taking him fully inside her, except its tight, too tight.

"Easy" he tells her, as he starts to pull out but she shakes her head no as she moves his hand to where they are joined, encouraging him to touch her but allowing him no retreat from her body. Slowly caressing her clit, feeling as her body becomes wetter with every touch of his fingers. He then starts moving her hips up and down on him, slowly letting her adjust to his size.

She catches onto his rhythm and starts moving with him. She tries to speed things up but he will have no part of that, "Slow and easy" seem to be what he had in mind. She let him have his way until she finally took control, setting up on him, she started moving, holding onto his chest for balance. The sight of her body over his was amazing, he let her move like that until he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Reaching for her arms he brings her down to kiss him, thrusting his tongue in her mouth in time to their hips. With her being on top, his hands are free to roam all over her body, hips, breasts, neck, he can't get enough of touching her.

Their movements are starting to become wild, his hands tighten on her hips as she takes all of him and starts to cry out "Oh God, Stefan" as the first wave of orgasm starts to hit her. He feels her body tighten around him and he thrusts deeper, over and over as wave after wave crashes over her and onto him, and then with one final thrust he comes with her name on his lips.

"God, that was hot" he whispers to her, their bodies still joined.

"Hmmm…" was all she could come up with, every bone in her body felt like jello.

Just then a phone starts to ring. Stefan raises up just a bit to try and figure out where the ring was coming from.

"Don't answer it" Elena tells him, not wanting to have to move and disturb the bliss bubble they were currently in.

"It could be important." he tells her reaching for his jeans and pulling out the phone from his pocket.

* * *

A/N

Ok a little bit of a cliffy…chapter 3 will be up in a few days. Let me know what you think and if you have other story ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N here's a little *cough* fill chapter, bringing us up to tonight's nights episode - Dinner Party.

Just then a phone starts to ring. Stefan raises up just a bit to try and figure out where the ring was coming from.

"Don't answer it" Elena tells him, not wanting to have to move and disturb the bliss bubble they were currently in.

"It could be important." he tells her reaching for his jeans and pulling out the phone from his pocket.

Stefan sets up with Elena still around him to answer the phone. "Yeah?" he answers roughly, seeing Damon's name in the caller ID.

Elena starts to move off of him but he stops her. "Where are you going?" he whispers to her moving the phone away from his mouth.

"I was going to go shower." she whispers back as he keeps her joined by wrapping his arm around her back pulling her closer to him.

"Did I call at a bad time?" Damon asks sarcastically, picking up on the fact that he was obviously interrupting something.

"What do you want Damon?" Stefan asks impatiently as he starts running his hand up and down Elena's body caressing her skin, his desire for her starting to reawaken.

Elena smiles into his neck suddenly feeling the need to be naughty. She begins placing kisses on his neck, running her hands down his chest and squeezing her inner muscles around him bringing his just satisfied need for her fully back to life.

"I told you about the conversation I had with Bonnie earlier but what I didn't tell you is I'm throwing a dinner party tonight." Damon tells him

"And you're telling me this why?" Stefan asks trying to concentrate on the conversation but he is only catching about every fifth word. "Elijah" he hears Damon say but Elena is now moving her hips over his. Stefan hears "find out" "Kill" but can't quiet put it together because his other brain has taken over his ability to multitask.

Finally giving up the pretense of listening, he tells Damon

"Never mind, let me call you back in a bit." tossing the phone aside.

Damon hears the 'I'll call you back' but doesn't hear the phone disconnect and realizes that Stefan forgot to hang up after he starts hearing the mutual groans of pleasure coming from the his phone.

Stefan takes Elena's face between his hands bringing his lips to hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Elena returns his kiss, holding onto his shoulders while moving her hips slowly over his, both groaning with each stroke of their bodies against each other.

The sitting position they were in seemed to fill her to capacity. Leaning her back slightly, his hands move to her breasts and his mouth follows. Taking them into his mouth, with each getting equal attention, soon she's crying out with the intensity of his suction. "Oh Stefan, that feels incredible." as she feels each tug of his mouth that seems to connect directly to her womb. Her body picks up the pace, riding him, taking him deeper inside her with each thrust.

'You taste incredible" he tells her as he continues worshiping her breasts, kissing back up her neck, tracing her carotid artery with his tongue before reconnecting their mouths in a smoldering kiss.

"You feel incredible" she answers as her hips continued to meet his until suddenly he flips them over without leaving her body, he begins thrusting into her, his body fully on top of hers, the floor hard beneath her hips allowing no retreat. She takes all he has to give, wrapping her legs around his waist and grabbing his ass to pull him further into her.

"Do you know how long I've been inside you now? I never want this to stop," Stefan tells her speaking between groans of pleasure.

"Oh God Stefan, don't stop, don't ever stop" she tells him feeling him lengthen inside her as her walls start to clench from the feel of him and from his sensuous words.

He keeps up his brutal rhythm as she starts coming apart around him, a low groan that quickly turns into loud moans as she yells his name. "Stefan!"

Damon had listened more than he wanted to, but he just couldn't put the phone down. He really was a masochist, to listen to the girl he was in love with fuck his brother, he really needed to find a way to get over this. Disgusted with himself, he tosses the phone away and goes to pour himself a drink.

Stefan fights the pull of her body, not ready for this to be over, as he keeps pounding into her, she soon realizes that he hasn't finished with her and clinches her inner muscles trying to make him come.

"Not yet, Turn over," he tells her as he lets her up and quickly positions himself behind her. Her body has started to tighten back up, so he has to slowly work his way back inside. As he feels her start to give, he gives her all of himself, she takes each thrust of his body into hers before starting to clench around him again signaling another release for her.

He knows he won't last much longer, her body is pulling him over the edge demanding him to give in. He keeps up his pace, trying to draw it out but is quickly losing control and his ability to think clearly.

Maybe it was her neck being exposed or the total animalistic way that he was taking her from behind, but as he starts to come, he leans down, biting her softly on the base of her neck triggering another orgasm for her and extending his own. The line between pleasure and pain were totally blurred for them, as wave after wave of sensation washed over them.

Barely able to move, and still reeling from their intense lovemaking, Stefan moves off of her and pulls Elena into his arms. Speaking quietly he utters. "Elena, I'm sorry." checking out her neck and seeing that he had barely broken the surface.

"Why? You didn't hurt me. It was unbelievably good." Elena tells him still enjoying the after glow while he was feeling regret over his loss of control.

"I know, but it was wrong, me biting you that way."

"I'm not saying I want you to do it every time, but it definitely added to the pleasure. Didn't it for you?" she asks looking him in the eye.

"God yes, but I don't want you to feel you need to do that for me to be satisfied. That was, well I don't know what that was. I don't normally let myself lose control like that." he tells staring back at her.

"Do I look displeased to you?" she asks grinning like a crazy woman

"God, I love you. how did I get so lucky to have you love me?" As he kisses her softly on the lips

"I think we're both very lucky to have found each other." she tells him kisses him back. "But I have to take a long soak in the tub or I won't be able to move tomorrow."

"Do you need some help?" he asks knowing his help probably would just lead to more tub soaking.

"Give me a little bit to soak then you can come in and help." she tells him smirking at the emphasis that they both placed on help.

"What did Damon want by the way?" she asks as they walked down the hall leading them into the master bathroom.

"Something about a dinner party, I was a little to busy to listen properly. I'll call him back while your taking your bath." he tells her as he leans over to start her bath water.

A/N

I'll probably write one more chapter for this story based on tonight's episode. I added the biting scene, well because it was hot but also I thought it could tie in to what Stefan is going to tell Elena about his past. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

This is the fourth chapter of this story. It was going to be the final one but I'm thinking about adding one more. Also in this chapter I'm paralleling some of Dinner Party, adding a bit of angst but ending it my way, with some love.

* * *

What do you do when you find out the guy you are in love with had been a ruthless killer?

You freak out that's what you do, you look at him differently. At least for a little bit, it's just human nature, before you remember what he means to you.

When Elena first read that her Stefan killed some of her ancestors, it didn't seem real and when he admitted to her that it was true and explained how he was before meeting Lexi, it was just too much.

Finding out that he was very Damon like, worse he said, really fucked with her head. Could Stefan ever revert to his old behavior and did that mean that Damon could change and become a good guy?

But really, what was she thinking, Stefan was a bad guy when he first turned into a vampire but for how long? Weeks? Months?

Damon had taken the path that Stefan had been on initially, shutting out his humanity and with the exception of the past few months, he really hadn't changed that much in a century and a half. While Stefan had controlled himself for that same length of time. All in all, Stefan was a good guy, he loved her. He had proved that to her over and over again that he was willing to die for her. He would do anything for her. How could she not love him.

When Stefan told her about Lexi and how she had saved him. They both remembered the night that Damon had staked her for selfish reasons. The look on Stefan's face told her that he still hadn't forgiven Damon for killing her and probably never would.

She didn't know if she could forgive Damon either for hurting Stefan in such a blatant way but he was trying to be a better man. Elena knew that most thought that Damon's attempt to be better was based on his feelings for her, she liked to believe that it was because he was allowing himself to feel for his brother after all their years of hating one another.

And she was very grateful to Lexi for seeing something redeemable in Stefan and setting out to save him. He told her that Lexi helped him by having him fight for his humanity as he wants her to fight for her life against Elijah and Klaus. How she told him to let himself feel again so he could love and how for all these years he had lived his life not hiding from his feelings.

Reading the journals, figuring out about the originals and how to kill them. Mind you, they should have read the whole journals before passing that information along. But still, lots had changed tonight. Coming up with a plan to kill Elijah. stabbing herself, killing Elijah, drinking from Stefan. It all seemed a little too surreal.

It was the first time she had taken a life, even if it was a somewhat evil vampire, it was still a first for her.

It was also becoming clear to her that being turned into a vampire was an option that she was going to have to consider seriously and not just in a passing thought.

After delivering Elijah's body to the basement of the Salvatore house, she confronted both Stefan and Damon about keeping things from her, getting them to agree to do things her way.

She wondered how long that would last, they were both so set in their ways. Elena wasn't sure if that was an age thing, vampire thing or just typical macho male behavior.

She considered going home for the night but with everything that she had endured today, she didn't want to have to fake being happy with anyone in her family.

And despite all the bad stuff Stefan told he about himself she just wanted to lay in his arms all night, wake up to his face in the morning and start to believe that they have a real chance at defeating Klaus.

Walking into Stefan's bedroom, she sheds her clothes to take a quick shower. He walks in just as she has stepped under the hot water. She meets his eyes as he stands watching her. "Are you going to join me?" she asks him as she wets her hair and reaches for the shampoo.

"No, I just wanted to make sure that your wound has healed." pointing to her stomach where she had stabbed herself.

"Good as new, see?" turning her body to fully display her belly and cupping her breasts for him in invitation.

"I'll let you finish your shower and meet you in the bedroom." he tells her as he turns and leaves the room.

Stunned that he turned her down, she quickly finishes her shower, wrapping towels around her hair and body, she followed him into the bedroom to see what was wrong.

"Stefan? What's wrong?" finding him setting fully clothed on the bed.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to make sure that you're ok." he tells her not meeting her eyes.

"You just turned down shower sex, something is definitely going on." crossing her arms and staring at him intently

"How can you want to still be with me after everything that I've told you today?" he says finally meeting her eyes and she sees what he has been hiding from her today. Shame. He's feeling unworthy of her love.

Dropping her towel to the floor she tells him "I love you! Nothing you can tell me about your past can change that." taking his hands and placing them on her breasts.

He can't help but caress them before lowering his head to kiss each one. Her hands were in his hair encouraging him to take more but he holds off just placing butterfly kisses on both. "Stefan." she complains as he seems content with being restrained.

"Hmmm" he answers swirling his tongue around her nipples before pulling her onto the bed flipping her on her back before she could even blink. "Now, where was I?" as he brings his tongue back to where he had left off before taking one into his mouth causing her to writhe beneath him.

He kept up his passionate assault on her breasts alternating between them but soon Elena had other ideas and quickly pulls him to her, bringing their lips and tongues together before reaching for his shirt pulling it over his head and tossing it aside.

Running her hands over his chest and down to his waist, before going lower and stroking him through his jeans. She unbuttons his jeans reaching inside to stroke him while his lips are kissing her neck. He stills her hand against him as he quickly rolls away to dispose of the rest of his clothes. She's impatient for him, wanting him now as she pulls him on top of her. He reaches down to make sure she's ready for him, finding her wet, he aligns their bodies and enters her in one stroke.

They cry out together in unison, the feeling of being one so intense that they pause to just stare into each other eyes, savoring the moment. She moves first, lifting her hips and wrapping her legs around his waist, causing him to start to move with her.

They move together, each stroke bring them closer to the end. He moves his hand between their bodies, finding her clit and stroking her before sending her over the edge. He keeps thrusting, over and over until she is crying out his name again, gripping her hips as he thrust one final time letting himself come deep inside of her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another bedroom not too far away…..

"So, how about that robe?" Katherine asks standing fully naked in front of Damon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

This is the 5th chapter of Unopened box. I think I'll go one more before starting a new story. Thanks to all that R/R!

* * *

D/K

"So, how about that robe?" Katherine asks standing fully naked in front of Damon.

Damon's first instinct was to comply, reverting back to the southern gentlemen he use to be, finding a towel instead of a robe and handing it to her.

Watching intently as she took her time drying her body, seeming to know the effect she had on him.

He shook his head to achieve some clarity. 'Damon' he said to himself 'remember this bitch tricked you into trying to kill Elijah and if she had gotten her way, you would have been dead. Again.'

He was half listening to her reasons for sticking around but he knew that her desire to help had nothing to do with saving anybody but herself. He couldn't let himself forget that even for a moment.

Walking back into the bedroom, he sat down on the bed as she followed him, picking up his hairbrush and working the tangles out of her hair.

"Do you have t-shirt or something that I can sleep in?" Katherine asks tossing the brush aside and climbing on the bed like it was hers.

"You can't stay here." Damon said finally coming out of his stupor.

"Why not, I'm here to help." she spoke matter of fact, like he was just suppose to believe her. As if he had no reason at all to distrust her.

Just then the sounds coming from Stefan's bedroom reached both their vampire hearing at about the same time.

It didn't take her long to realize what was going on and who was involved in those pleasurable activities.

"That's why." he tells her "Obviously Elena is here with Stefan, and if they knew you were here, they would freak."

"Is that what you hear every night?" the frown on her face showing just a bit of sympathy for him.

"Sometimes, but most of the time I have a few distractions of my own." he tells her in his most cocky voice.

"New girlfriend Andie?" she quires.

"Yes, jealous?" he smirks knowing her answer.

"No, not of her." she admits holding his gaze as the sounds of pleasure seemed to be reaching their apex.

"You have to leave. Now." he tells her as he gets up, tossing her some of the clothes he had purchased for her on his earlier shopping trip.

She catches them, laying them aside. "Damon." she tries to argue with him, but he rips off her towel and picks up a lacy bra and forcibly puts it on her.

"Mmm…I've had lots of men take off my clothes, but I've never had one dress me before." She tells him smiling seductively, as she runs her fingers through his hair and down his chest.

Damon is all business as he blithely ignores her attempts to seduce him and reaches for the matching panties.

She protests. "Wait, let me do it, you'll give me a wedgie or something." He continues to dress her as he efficiently puts on her panties, pausing briefly with his hands on her hips before reaching for the other clothes.

Coming to the realization that she was going to have to find another place to crash. He was not going to give into her charms tonight.

Katherine takes over putting on the rest of her clothes and shoes. Damon moves from the bed away from her, but turns to look back at her tempted by her momentarily. "I'll see myself out." she tells him with a hint of a scheming look in her eyes.

"No way, I'm making sure that you get out the door." grabbing her arm and escorting her from his room.

* * *

S/E

He collapses on top of her, totally spent from their intense lovemaking, as he starts to move off of her, she stops him. "Don't move." she whispers her hands still on his ass.

"I'm crushing you." he whispers back staring into her eyes.

Elena runs her fingers up his back, she kisses his shoulder before answering. "I love feeling you on top of me."

"I love being on top of you, under you, in you. period." he tells her kissing her forehead and then her lips.

"Hmmm. I noticed." kissing him back. They stay that way kissing and whispering to each until he offers. "I could have us in the shower in a flash." Placing both his hands under her back.

"Yes, we could clean up, get dirty again, then…." she barely gets the words out before she's standing in front of the shower.

* * *

D/K

Damon was holding Katherine by the arm, escorting her down one of the many hallways away from his room, when she stopped and pointed to a particular painting.

"Monet?" she asked briefly, distracting him, before tossing him into the opposite wall and vanishing. Instinctively, he knows where she's headed, and speeds to Stefan's room to try and stop her from whatever disruption she is planning.

He rushes into the room, finding Katherine staring at the bed, but not expecting it to be empty of it's occupants.

The sound of running water and laughter were coming from the adjoining bathroom, as Katherine made a move towards it, Damon blocked her. Whispering to her. "You need to get out of here. Now!" grabbing her by her arms and vamp speeding her from the room.

* * *

S/E

Elena woke to Stefan's body pressed against her back, his lips kissing her neck, his hands roaming her body.

Dawn was just starting to break but they continued to enjoy their time together, stealing final moments before the reality of the day encroached upon them.

Moving her leg over his hip, he wasted no time joining himself to her. She moves his hand to her clit and starts to move her hips with each stroke of him inside her.

They're both moaning from the sensations the are creating in one another and too soon her inner walls start to clinch around him as she cries out "Stefan."

Trying to hold off his own release to make the moment last, he licks her neck down to her shoulder and continues stroking her with his hand, his body still moving deep inside her.

His mouth is on the top of her shoulder when her 2nd orgasm hits her and she cries out "Stefan! Please!" he's not sure if she asking for him to come or to bite her, so he does both. Releasing into her body as he mouth gently nips her skin, licking the bit of blood that escapes, while riding out the rest of their climax together.

"Are you okay?" he ask her rubbing her arms and kissing where he had bitten.

"Hmmm, I'm great. Better than great. Wonderful." she tells him still savoring the moment.

"Yes you are, there's not enough adjectives to describe you." he tells her smiling into her hair.

"I have to get up and get home soon, but all I want to do is stay in your bed. Forever." she tells him yawning.

"I'm going to go make us some coffee, you rest and I'll bring you a cup." Stefan tells her kissing her lips before pulling on his pants and leaving the room.

* * *

D/S

In the kitchen Stefan walks to the cupboard, pulls out the coffee and filters to start the coffee brewing.

Damon walks in carrying a glass of bourbon, smiling sardonically to Stefan. "Morning sunshine, you're up early. God, you smell like sex. I hope you washed your hands before making that." he tells him. Pointing at the coffee maker.

"Morning." Stefan answers him back, rolling his eyes, as he choose to ignore his brothers other comments. "It's a little early for booze isn't it?"

"Not if you haven't ended the night, it's not." Damon tells him seeming a little off kilter.

"So you haven't been to sleep? That's not unusual for you, what's on your mind?" Stefan asks reaching for three coffee mugs and setting them on the counter.

"Oh, not much. Katherine's out of the tomb. Just your normal fucked up night." he tells him downing the last of his drink.

"What? How did that happen?" Stefan asks him raising his voice.

"The compulsion ended with Elijah's death." Damon says shrugging his shoulders matter of fact like, as he starts to leave the room.

"Wait! What are we going to do?" Stefan asks him


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

This is the 6th and final chapter of Unopened Box. I loved the opening scene of House Guest, so sexy!

This is my version of how Stefan and Elena used their five minutes efficiently and still made it to school on time.

And Katherine doesn't like Damon ignoring her and tries a different approach to get to him.

* * *

S/E

"Stefan, we're late for school!" Elena tells him practically running into the bedroom

"Lets be later." reaching for her as she tries to evade him.

"You know school, that thing we keep forgetting about." kissing him back and giggling.

"School, it kind of rings a bell." he says picking her up, kissing her and carrying her to the bed.

She's wrapped around him as they fall onto the bed. "Ok, five minutes. Stefan. Ohhh."

"Five minutes?" he scoffs reaching under her shirt. "I don't think so." kissing her while she is trailing her hands down his body and holding him to her.

Pushing him onto his back. "It can be if we don't undress." she tells him unzipping his fly, wrapping her hands around him. "I bet I can make you come in 5 minutes give or take." as she lowers her mouth to him.

"Elena, no. I want you with me." he tries to reason with her but she shakes her head and tells him "I want this." leaving him no room for argument as she lowers her head back to him, swirling her tongue around him and begins to move her mouth on him.

He fists his hands into her hair when she takes more of him a bit further into her mouth but he doesn't quiet fit. "God, that feels amazing." as he pulls back her hair to watch her lips and tongue on him.

It doesn't him take long, the feel of her hot, wet mouth on him starts to send him over the edge.

"Elena, I'm close, you need to stop." He gasps out. She keeps going, determined to take him where he's never let her take him before. "Elena!" he yells, as he comes in the back of her throat, as she quickly swallows him down before he can remove himself from her mouth. Still a little blown away by what he's just experienced, Stefan pulls her up onto his chest to kiss her. Their lips and tongues mingling as he tastes himself on her.

"Why did you do that?" he asks when he can finally stop kissing her. "Because I wanted too and you never let me finish you like that." she shrugs. "And look," pointing at the clock. "five minutes on the dot."

"You turn." he tells her reaching for the button on her jeans. "I don't care how late we are."

"No, this was all about you." as she rolls away from him. " Now, we have to get to school." leaning over to give him one last kiss before moving off the bed while he's still laying there. "Come on, snap, snap." clapping her hands together. "I promise you can make it up to me later. Ok?" as he finally nods his agreement, she continues "I'm going to go brush my teeth then I'll be ready to go."

* * *

D/K

"Katherine, there are 6 other bedrooms in the house. Go find one." Damon tells her before going back to his reading.

Katherine couldn't believe that he was turning her down. Damon, the guy that up until a few months ago was totally obsessed with her. Waited one hundred and forty five years for her, wouldn't succumb to her charms.

Looking at him as she made her way off his bed. It was a combination of 'you're the biggest fool ever and I can't believe you're turning me down' as she started to leave the room.

Stopping. She turns back. "You know where I was this morning before making you think I was Elena?"

"No, I don't know and I don't care." he replies not looking up from his book.

"You should, do you know how easy it is to spy on people when they're otherwise occupied? " she asks him smugly.

"What are you babbling about?" finally looking at her

"Elena giving Stefan a, well you know, I don't have to spell it out for you do I?" smirking at him before continuing. "Yes, I have to say that for an amateur, she was better at it than I thought, guess it must run in the family. And of course by watching them, I timed my entry with you just perfectly. God, you guys are both so easily confused. Which one is Katherine and which one is Elena? For a minute I think Stefan almost thought that he had just cheated." holding her sides laughing.

"Elena. She's like me in more ways than just looks. You remember how good I am at certain activities? She has the same talent, will maybe not the same, I've have lots more experience." She gloats trying to get a response out of him.

"I could give a demonstration of what went down this morning." As she walks over to him and trails her hand down the fly of his pants. "Do you remember one of our last time together so long ago?"

In a flash he slaps her hand away from him and tells her. "Nope." he mumbles not meeting her eyes.

"It seems he remembers." Katherine pointing to the slight bulge in his jeans.

"Katherine, what does this trip down memory lane have to do with Elena and you watching them? Wait, I remember who I'm talking to. So in addition to being a sick, twisted, psycho bitch you've added voyeurism to your repertoire now?." Damon shakes his head in amazement

"Please, your judging me? The guy that has lived like a sadists for the last century and a half?

You know the old glass house cliché …." she trails off but quickly adds "My point is, seeing them together this morning reminded me of us, and how much fun we had together. I want you as my lover again. And what I want, I usually get. Come on Damon, you remember how good we were together? We could have that again." she tells him as walks back over to the bed, climbing onto his lap and putting her arms around his neck.

Slowly removing her hands from around his neck, he looks her in the eye and tells her in his most seductive voice. "Katherine, you set me up to die, twice. You've repeatedly chosen Stefan over me. There is no way in hell that I will allow you back into my bed. Get this. You are in our lives until Klaus is dead. After that I never want to see you again. Ever. pointing towards his door as he raises his voice he concludes. "Now, get the hell off me and leave my room."

* * *

A/N

So that concludes Unopened Box, I so enjoyed writing this story. Thanks to all that have read and reviewed.

Please give me some feedback on this story and any story ideas or scenarios you'd like me to write in the future.


End file.
